


My Personal Poetry Book

by LadyYuna98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression Poetry, Other, Poetry, Rage Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYuna98/pseuds/LadyYuna98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry that I have written through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara's Reign

The driving rage the rests inside  
me is never fully quiet,  
but it has rested to some degree.  
Today it busted it’s prison  
I’m not sure how to put it back where it belong.  
Why does the demon have to push me to this point?  
Why does he see the need to bring up the past?  
WHY?  
So as of today, Sara has been given free reign again.  
I am going to be a shock to most people because   
Sara has not been fully seen since her angel died.  
Her angel brought out the good in her.  
The demon brings out the bad in her.  
The hate…  
the rage…  
the urge to hurt.   
I don’t know how to put the rage back.   
I think this will take a lot of work.

2/5/2016


	2. Just Why??

You say you're sorry like it’s a band-aid,  
but when I ask you to change your ways  
so no other woman ever has to go through what I did  
you say you don’t know if you can do that.  
You push to be friends with me  
even though you know it opens old wounds.  
You ask questions about what you did wrong  
in the most insensitive ways  
and then you wonder why I get mad.  
You try to get me to tell you personal things  
about my best friend even though  
she wants nothing to do with you.  
You do all these horrid things  
and expect me to be fine being around you.  
What I don’t get is why you don’t understand.  
Why can you not understand you're still hurting me?  
Why can’t you understand that all these things  
rip open the wounds on my almost healed heart?  
Why is it that you try to mangle not only me but my best friend?  
Just why??

2/6/2016


	3. Broken Promises

I asked you do do two very important things.   
Treat her like the wonderful amazing woman that she is  
and never ever make her cry.   
You promised to do as I asked.  
For two whole months you did what I asked  
better than any man who had ever come before you.   
She was happier than I have ever seen her.   
She was on cloud nine because of you.   
Then you brought it all crashing down on her head.   
You said you were not ready to be an adult.   
That you did not want to be serious yet.   
With those words you took a beautiful woman   
and made her a wreck.   
She cried, screamed, and asked “what did I do?”.   
She tore herself apart trying to figure out where she went wrong.   
It was never her, it was you.   
You broke all your promises   
and did all the things you said you would not do.   
You made her cry, treated her like a whore,   
and made this marvelous woman question herself.   
I hope that one day you realize what you lost   
and that you know what it’s like to lose someone so very special.

2/28/2016


	4. End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one that I'm really not sure about. It's a little odd.

I am the only one  
I am all there is  
And in the end  
I am sad  
I wish for the return  
Of the happy times  
When all were here  
And it was fun  
But that is gone  
And will not return  
I am the only one  
I am all there is

12/14/2000


	5. The Angels Watch

The angels watch  
as the demons break her.   
One more piece,   
one more time,   
a little more gone. 

The angels watch   
as she is driven over the edge.   
A few more tears,   
a little more blood,   
almost done.

The angels watch  
as she is destroyed.  
One more cut,  
one more hole,  
so many scars.

The angels watch  
as she dies.  
A last breath,  
a last twitch,  
and so it ends.

2/29/2016


	6. Hiding

I hide the tears   
behind a smile.   
I hide the scars   
behind my clothes. 

I hide the pain   
behind a wall of “I’m fine”.   
I hide the real me   
behind a mask. 

No one sees   
that I’m dying.   
No one sees   
that I am broken. 

No one sees   
that I just want it all to end.


End file.
